1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an antenna, particularly to a monopole antenna assembled within a portable wireless communication device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the developments of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable wireless communication devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widely use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high products almost anytime and anywhere.
Typical portable wireless communication device generally includes an antenna assembled therein to transmit and receive electromagnetic waves for transmitting and exchanging signals and datum. With the life cycle and the development time of a portable wireless communication device becoming shorter and shorter, monopole antennas are widely used in portable wireless communication devices. However, the typical monopole antenna is hard to adjust and is not universal for different portable wireless communication devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.